


With All of My Being

by thewayaround



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, because i never actually said it, i should probably mention they're naked in this, they're in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayaround/pseuds/thewayaround
Summary: In the vineyard they reflect.-----A smile spread across his face, and his hand moved from Ernst's hip to brush up then back down his side. "How did I get so lucky?" the blonde said."I could ask the same thing," Ernst whispered.





	With All of My Being

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually mention they had sex before this started but I'm pretty positive it's obvious. They're also naked, like, the entire time. I'm honestly really proud of this??

The grass was swaying in the chill summer night's breeze as their breathing melded together and their limbs tangled in the dirt. Hanschen's nose pressed against his temple, his breath rolling in waves against Ernst's skin as he tried desperately to catch it, and from his place on the boy's shoulder, the brunette stared up at the stars in longing and wonder. Hanschen's fingers twitched where they rested on his bare hip, and Ernst moved his head to look at the blonde. 

His eyes were closed, his face tilted toward the moon as though it were the sun and he was basking in its warmth. His hair was disheveled from fingers running through it one too many times, and it stuck out in odd angles around his head and against his damp forehead. The leaves of the vines dancing on the wind made shadows break the moonlight on his skin. Hanschen looked like a Greek god, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, and Ernst knew this was the image of the boy he would never be able to get out of his head. 

Slowly his eyes opened, and they locked with Ernst's. A smile spread across his face, and his hand moved from Ernst's hip to brush up then back down his side. "How did I get so lucky?" the blonde said. 

"I could ask the same thing," Ernst whispered, and Hanschen reached with his free hand to brush his fingers through the boy's hair. Ernst let his eyes slip closed at the feeling and Hanschen sighed. 

"You're so beautiful it should be sinful," he said, and Ernst smiled. 

"You're not so bad yourself." 

"I'm serious, Ernst," he said, his fingers tucked beneath the brunette's jaw in a blazing heat. "You shouldn't be allowed to look like this." 

Ernst opened his eyes and twisted from where he rested against Hanschen's shoulder, instead propping his forearms on the boy's chest and resting his chin on them. Hanschen stared at him with a look that was somewhere between absolute entrancement and adornment. "How do I look, Hansi?" he asked, a small smile on his face that most would consider more of a smirk, but a smirk had never looked quite right on Ernst's face. 

The hand that had previously rested on his side moved to the small of his back. It made lazy motions there, moving up between his shoulders then back to spot just below the small of his back. He shivered, and Hanschen relished in it. "You're asking me to describe art, Herr Robel," he joked, " and I am afraid I've never been one to well describe pretty things. The words never show how truly beautiful one thing is, so they never reach my lips, you see." 

"Be a critic then," Ernst mumbled, and Hanschen shook his head. 

"When it comes to you, there is nothing to criticize." 

There was a moment of thick silence as they breathed together. Hanschen's hand moved far too low and his fingers brushed over the imprints left by the grass on Ernst's bare skin. "You are. . ." There was a pause as Hanschen tried to gather the words before saying them. "I love you. . . so much it hurts to be away from you sometimes. Everything you do, everything you are, it's all I can ever think about, even when you're not around. You are so beautiful it's overwhelming, and sometimes I don't know how to speak to you without fearing I'll say something that will bring all this to an end."

Ernst tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing, and Hanschen groaned, his head tipping back against the grass dramatically. "God the things you do to me!" he exclaimed, and Ernst chuckled, smacking his palm against the blonde's chest lovingly. He held his hand there as Hanschen reached to cover it with his own, much bigger one, his fingers filling the gaps between Ernst’s own.

“You’re heart is racing, Hansi,” he whispered with a smile on his face, his palm pressed flat against the blonde’s chest.

“It’s because of you,” Hanschen replied quickly, and Ernst smiled. Hanschen’s free hand moved from Ernst’s back to the crown of his head, his fingers tangling in the dark locks there as he pulled Ernst’s head down to kiss him, their lips crashing together in a fiery passion. 

Their hands slipped from between them to grasp at one another. Hanschen’s hand – the one not holding Ernst’s hair – found its way to the boy’s hip, where it gripped so tight around the marks left earlier by the grass that bruises would surely be left behind. Ernst’s hands wrapped around the blonde’s biceps, seeming as though he was holding himself steady as they kissed. 

It was in one quick movement that Hanschen flipped them so Ernst was on his back in the grass, the waxy feeling of it pressing against his bare skin as the blonde’s fingers pulled at his side. He gasped audibly as Hanschen’s lips moved to his neck, and his arms reached to circle the boy’s neck. “I love you,” he gasped as Hanschen’s teeth scraped against his ears, and he felt the boy smile against his skin as he pressed a kiss behind Ernst’s ear.

“I love you, too, my one,” he whispered in the brunette’s ear before moving his lips to his jaw, “with all of my being.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my social media for updates or just for a mutual fangirl moment. Message me and say you found me here and I'll follow you back :)
> 
> Tumblr: sncrlynwtms
> 
> Twitter/Instagram: baiallysa


End file.
